Queen of Ice, Prince of Darkness
by thehelsalife
Summary: After Prince Hans was sent back to the Southern Isles, Elsa and Anna thought that they had seen the last of him. But, sometimes, things don't work out quite as planned, and when he escapes from his imprisonment, they might learn a thing or two about the treacherous prince, including a magical little secret... (Post-Movie, sort of AU-ish, eventual Helsa)
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Okay, before I begin this, I want to say a few things. First of all, I haven't written fanfiction in ages, so I'm a little rusty. This fic will get better as it goes on. Secondly, I know that the premise will seem a little confusing at first. That's what I'm trying to do. Just trust me on this one. Things will be explained later on. Thirdly (is thirdly a word?) no, this is not a fire!Hans story, _****_though it's somewhat similar. _****_Fourthly (I think I'm just making up words at this point) I hope you enjoy! _****_And maybe…I don't know…write a review…_**

Dark clouds rolled in, blanketing the sky and turning everything below bleak and cold. A cloaked figure stood in window of his old, run-down cabin; his face concealed by the shadow of his hood. He snarled at the sight of a large group of people walking closer and closer to his property_. Well, well, well. If it isn't the precious royal family. How sickeningly sweet._ He thought_. Surely, they know not to come any closer._ But, they just kept walking right towards his property. _Those __**fools**__. They don't know what they're doing! _The king and very pregnant queen stood side-by-side, with their four oldest sons directly behind them. The middle children were pretending to keep their eyes on the youngest ones, who were playing recklessly, running around and "sword fighting" with sticks. Edgar, one of the oldest of the twelve sons, tensed up, looking nervously at the cabin.

"Maybe we should turn back..." He said; a look of sheer anxiety on his face. "You've heard the stories about this place...about **him**."

"Quit being a wimp." Another brother, Klaus, scoffed, elbowing him. "Those are just legends. No one's lived in that cabin in years."

"We don't know that for sure."

"There's no such thing as magic, Edgar. You're twenty years old. Start acting like it." Edgar let out a sigh, still hesitant as they came closer and closer. While they were talking, the youngest few had run forwards, and were approaching the overgrown front yard.

"Guys, get back here!" Edgar shouted. "We're here for a shortcut, not to risk our lives!"

"Let them have some fun." The queen said. "They're not doing anything dangerous."

"Oh, yes they are!"

"Edgar, Klaus is right. You're worrying about nothing."

"Yeah. Listen to her." Klaus exclaimed.

"What about the baby?" Edgar asked. "Something could happen to him."

"He hasn't even been born yet. What could possibly happen to him?" The oldest brother, Alexander asked.

"Who knows? If this..." He paused, then whispered the next word, "sorcerer..." he went back to his normal speaking voice, "is real, then he can and **will** do horrible things to us!"

"Relax, Edgar." The king started. "He's not-"

"Real?" A voice interrupted. Edgar screamed and hid behind Klaus. "Oh, I can assure you that I am." The cloaked figure stepped out of the house and began walking towards the family. "And you're trespassing on my land."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, old man." Klaus laughed, walking towards him.

"Klaus, stop!"

"Shut up, Edgar. He's just a crazy, old man. He's no **sorcerer**."

"Silence!" The man shouted. "You're walking on thin ice, boy. Get off my land, or your whole family shall suffer the consequences!"

"Listen to him, man!"

"No." Klaus said, stubborn as always, stepping onto the lawn. "He probably doesn't even live here. He's just trying to scare us."

"Your choice." The figure taunted, raising a hand towards the queen. Before anyone could do anything, a beam of magic flew forwards and hit her. She stumbled back and held onto Alexander for support.

"Mother!" Edgar shouted, rushing to her side. The figure cackled.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so worried about **her**. I would worry about that baby."

"What?" The king asked, looking back towards where the figure had been standing, but he was gone.

"Oh my god…This is bad! This is very, very bad!" Edgar exclaimed frantically, pacing back and forth. Suddenly, the queen's eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. She turned to her husband quickly.

"The baby…It's coming."

**_23 Years Later _**

When he heard that Prince Hans was arriving home from Arendelle so early, Edgar had hoped that nothing had gone catastrophically wrong. But now, it was clear that his hopes were not going to become a reality.

"What were you thinking?!" He asked, standing outside the cell where his youngest brother was being kept. "Trying to **murder **the queen? That's low, even for **you**."

"What did you expect? That I'd come right back home, where I'm constantly ridiculed, talked down to, and called a **monster**? Or were you thinking that somehow, the trip would change me? Were you hoping that I would come home and somehow be **normal**? Is **that **why you all chose to send me?"

"No, we sent you because we thought you could be trusted."

"Well, clearly, you thought wrong." He snarled, grabbing onto the bars of the cell; his face as close to his brother's as physically possible. Edgar tensed up, and for a moment, he could have sworn that Hans' eyes had flashed red. "You know perfectly well why sending me was a bad idea. The same reason I've been treated like **dirt **since the minute I was born."

"Don't blame this on us, Hans. We had nothing to do with your actions in Arendelle."

"You had **everything **to do with my actions in Arendelle!" He yelled so loudly the Edgar jumped backwards in fear. "All those years of abuse, neglect, isolation-"

"We were trying to keep you safe." The older man interrupted.

"You were trying to keep **yourselves **safe. None of you cared about me; about **my **feelings. You've made me miserable for my entire life!"

"Well, excuse us for being afraid that-"

"Afraid? **Afraid?!** Do you think I want to be like this? That I wouldn't give **anything **to be normal; to be **human**?" His voice caught in his throat. Edgar sighed and slowly walked back up to the bars.

"You **_are _**human, Hans." He said in almost a whisper.

"Barely…" The youngest prince closed his eyes; his demeanor changing from one of anger to one of quiet sadness and regret. "I just wish I could be normal…"

"Look…I know it must be tough, but-"

"But nothing. I was born cursed. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"And I'm afraid that I can't even try to help you at this point. After everything you did to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna…"

"Please…Don't bring that up…"

"I kind of have to, Hans. We can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"I know. But I don't want to discuss it right now."

"Well, I'm not giving you a choice." He said firmly. Hans let out a sigh, but said nothing more to protest it. "This is a big deal, Hans. I've heard talk amongst the servants that you might be executed!"

"You know why that can't happen, Edgar. No matter how much I deserve it…"

"Yes, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that you're an officially documented traitor."

"I have to escape." He said suddenly.

"Wait, **what**?"

"I need to bust out of here, Edgar. I can't risk execution. You know that. You know what would happen."

"Well, there's no guarantee that you're going to be-"

"There's a chance!" He interrupted, pulling off one of his gloves.

"Put that back on, right now!"

"No." He snarled, ripping off the other one and throwing it to the ground. "Now, if you wouldn't mind getting out of my way so I can escape this blasted cell..."

"Hans, you know how risky that is. You don't know how to control-"

"**Enough**!" He shouted, his eyes once again flashing red. "I'm breaking out of here, whether you want me to, or not. So I'd recommend getting out of my way." Edgar stepped away; fear in his eyes. _This can't possibly end well…_


	2. Chapter 2

Waves splashed against the side of a large vessel. The sun shone brightly in the sky, and clouds were scarce. If the situation had been any different, then Queen Elsa would have probably enjoyed it. After all, while she wasn't bothered by the cold, a warm, sunny day was always a pleasure. But, she simply couldn't get her mind off of where the ship was headed, and more than that, **why **it was headed there.

"You okay, sis?" She heard from behind. Turning around, she gave a small smile at the sight of her sister walking up to her; a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Anna." She said unconvincingly. "I just wish we didn't have to do this…"

"Same...Why do we have to go, again?"

"The king said that he wants our sides of the story before he and the council decide on a punishment for Hans."

"Ugh. **Hans.**" Anna groaned; her voice full of disgust.

"We won't have to see him." Elsa quickly added. "We'll just meet with the king and queen, and get out of there."

"Thank goodness. If I never see his stupid face again, it'll be too soon."

Once they arrived, they were welcomed with open arms and many apologies. After getting themselves settled in, meeting the king, the queen, all twelve of Hans' brothers, and their wives, (and in some cases, their children as well) they all sat around a giant table for dinner.

"Once again, I would like to sincerely apologize for my son's actions against you and your kingdom. Had we known what he was going to do, then we never would have allowed him to set foot in Arendelle." The king said sincerely.

"Well, how could you have known?" Elsa asked. "Prince Hans had my entire kingdom fooled, including Anna and I. I'm not surprised that he was able to convince you to send him."

"Well, now he's locked up and will be taken care of." The king said with a smile. Edgar sank down in his seat slightly. "But, onto other matters…" Before he could continue, a guard sprinted through the door; his eyes wide in panic.

"Your Majesties, it's Prince Hans! He's escaped!"

"**What?!**" The king and Anna both asked in unison. Edgar sank in his seat even more.

"I don't even know how it was possible. The bars have simply collapsed!" One of the brothers dropped his fork, another turned considerably paler, and if Edgar sank down in his seat any more, he would fall under the table.

"Did you find anything in the cell?" The king asked, clearly struggling to keep his calm demeanor.

"Just a pair of gloves, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Reginald. You may leave. We need to figure out what to do." The guard stepped out and the king put his head in his hands. "I was afraid this would happen…"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Anna asked.

"Dark magic." Klaus said quietly.

"**What**?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Queen Elsa, if I may speak to you in private for a moment…"

"Of course, King Omar." Elsa replied, politely dipping her head and following to old king out into the hall.

"There's something you should know about Prince Hans." He started. "Back when Hildegard was pregnant with him, there was an…incident…involving a sorcerer whose name I dare not speak. He put a horrible curse on Hans before he was even born. And because of that curse, he's always been…well…different..."

"Magical…" Elsa said quietly, breaking eye contact. _Of course. How did I not realize?_

"Yes. But his magic is far different than yours. Your powers are full of beauty and potential. His, on the other hand…" Omar let out a sigh. "You see, in the same way that you control ice and snow, he has power over everything destructive, and dark, and cruel. He can reduce buildings to rubble with a touch. He can send someone into a deep depression with a wave of his hand and a flick of his wrist." He sighed.

"And yet, he was just put in a normal cell?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we misjudged him for a second time. He has always known that it is unsafe to risk revealing his powers, and therefore, he's rarely ever used them. But, he must have been truly desperate to escape."

"Well, now what can we do?"

"Unfortunately, there's not much. One thing's for certain, we must be careful. As long as he's out and about, we are all in grave danger.

* * *

Hans took a deep breath, looking around. He had managed to keep under the radar long enough to get past the little village outside of the castle, and was now making his way through a deep forest, heading towards the mountains. Every few steps he took, he'd run his bare hand along a tree, and the surrounding bark turned as black as coal. Each time he used his powers, he felt a little lighter on his feet. He raised his hand upwards and dark clouds formed above him, growing bigger and bigger until they filled the sky like a blanket of night in the middle of the day. His breathing became easier, and his slow walk turned into a run. His limbs, which had been filled with excruciating pain, ceased to hurt him. He let out joyful laughter, sprinting down the path and sending shadowy blasts flying in every direction until he reached the base of the mountain. With a grin, he started up the side, feeling a rush of relief that he had never felt before. He didn't have to hide. He didn't have to pretend. He could just be himself. As giddy as a child on their way to the candy shop, he looked down over the kingdom that he knew would never be his, but he didn't even care anymore.

"If I can't be normal, at least I'm finally free." He said to himself, sending a wave of darkness over the mountaintop. "And now, for the finishing touch…"


End file.
